PPG Oneshots
by Candy-sweet-lover
Summary: Bunch of oneshots that I made with a little help from my IMAGINATION Rating for each oneshot may vary, same with Genre, Smut Vs Fluff and randomness. REVIEW and tell me ideas for oneshots! Who knows? Maybe I'll create a whole story based on it!
1. Revenge

**Enjoy! XD**

 **Title: Revenge**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Angst/Tragedy**

 **Summary:** **How is Boomer gonna live without Bubbles? Without her signature dimple smile? Without her sweet kisses? Without her big sky blue eyes? The answer was he couldn't. But he had to now. For Bubbles. Say goodbye to the Boomer you all knew. Say hello to Boomer Vicious.**

Boomer sprinted down the empty hallway. His heart raced. All he could hear was the sound of his feet pounding on the metal floor and his short ragged breaths. He was going to make it. Be positive. He wasn't too late. Finally he found the hallway he was searching for.

Boomer: HIM!

HIM: well it's about time! We thought you'd never show up!

HIM used the word 'we'. The reason for that was that he was forcibly holding on to Bubbles by the arm. She struggled to break free. Boomer knew that he was in a sensitive situation. One wrong move could end in the annihilation of Bubbles. He just couldn't let that happen.

Boomer: HIM you've gone too far this time. (He said calmly)

HIM: Oh really?Cause I think that I haven't gone FAR ENOUGH!(He squeezes Bubbles's arm around)

Bubbles writhes in pain.

Bubbles: Boomer! Help!

Boomer: STOP! Just-stop. Give her back to me.

HIM: I'll give back something of yours when you give back something of mine. (sinister smile)

Boomer: No! If I give you the Chemical Z, you'll take over everyone and everything in Townsville!

HIM: Oooo! And I thought you were the naive one! I guess i underestimated you...

Boomer: Yeah, big mistake. (takes one step forward)

HIM: Hmm (scratches Bubbles's sides with his claws) I think that's close enough Boomer.

Boomer stopped dead in his tracks. Bubbles was struggling to keep from crying, he could tell. Stupid! He was just making things worse for Bubbles!

Boomer: I'm so sorry Bubbles!

Bubbles looks at him.

Bubbles: That's ok Boomer! You can beat him! I know you can!

Bubbles's word filled Boomer with confidence and adrenaline. He glared at HIM.

Boomer: Alright HIM. I'm giving you 3 seconds to give Bubbles back.

HIM: (chuckles) Or else WHAT!?

Boomer: Or else I take her from you.

Boomer glared at HIM so intensely and with such seriousness that for a split second HIM shiver in his thigh high boots. For a split second.

HIM: I'd like to see you try.

Boomer didn't back down. He was determined to beat HIM and save Bubbles.

Boomer: 1...

Bubbles smiled at him.

Boomer: 2...

HIM squinted at him.

Boomer: 3!

Boomer lunged at HIM but HIM was too quick and back slammed Boomer into the wall. Bubbles gasped. But Boomer didn't give up. He got right back up. His nose was bleeding and one of his teeth was knocked out. He simply wiped his nose and spit out his bloody tooth. He lunged at HIM again with all his might. He managed to get a few punches in and even HIM stumbled back a bit.

Bubbles: Yes!

Boomer smirked and resumed a fighting position.

HIM: I'm getting really tired of you BOY! (HIM kicks Bommer to the floor)

Bubbles: BOOMER!

Boomer: Uugh. (sits up on his elbows)

HIM: Boomer, you're making this WAY more complicated than it has to be.

Boomer looks at HIM.

HIM: How about you just give me what's mine so that I can give you what's yours. (shakes Bubbles around for emphasis)

Boomer took out the tube of Chemical Z in his pocket.

Bubbles: Don't do it Boomer! I'll be fine! Don't let HIM have the Chemical Z!

HIM: (shook her again) Silence!You Ditz!

Boomer stared at the tube full of Chemical Z. The most rare chemical known to man. Who knows what kind of catastrophic things HIM could do with this. But on the other hand if Boomer kept it, HIM would kill Bubbles. Bubbles! Boomer's pride and joy! The tube that Boomer held in his hand determined the future of Townsville and Bubbles's life! But he had made a decision. Hopefully the right one. Boomer put the tube on the floor it to HIM.

Bubbles: NO!

HIM caught it with his foot and picked it up.

Boomer: Ok. I gave you what's yours now give me what's mine.

Boomer opens his arms expecting Bubbles to run into them but she doesn't.

HIM: Oh Boomer, you really are the dumb one aren't you?

Boomer: What?

In one swift move Him stabs giant claw right through Bubbles's chest and pulls it out.

Boomer: NO!

Bubbles falls to the floor and Boomer rushes over to her.

Boomer: BUBBLES!

HIM: Ah well! See you seen soon Boomer! (disappears in smoke cackling)

Boomer kneels down next to Bubbles and holds her face. Her face was stuck in a shocked expression unable to speak.

Boomer: Bubbles! Look at me!

Boomer could see that she was bleeding out rapidly from the huge hole in her chest. Time was running out. Bubbles finally focuses her eyes on Boomer.

Boomer: Bubbles. Bubbles look at me. You're going to be just fine. I promise. Help! Someone help!

Bubbles: (whispers) Oh Boomer. Don't make promises you can't keep. It's too late for that now.

Boomer: No! (starts to cry) Don't say that!

Bubbles: Boomer, I'm leaving...

Boomer: No! How am I going to keep living without you!?

Bubbles: Boomer, you have to promise me that you'll take care of my sisters for me.

Boomer nods.

Bubbles: And Destroy HIM.

Boomer nod furiously.

Bubbles: As for you keep living without me. I know you can. (weakly lifts her hand to cup Boomer's cheek) I love you.

Boomer: I love you more. (whispers)

Bubbles: (whispers) I..love...you most. (a single tear forms at the corner of her eye and slides down her face)

Bubbles's eyes start to flutter.

Boomer: Bubbles?

Bubbles doesn't respond but she briefly looks at Boomer and smiles her signature dimple smile. Boomer smiled back as Bubbles took her last breath.

Boomer: Bubbles? BUBBLES!? NO! BUBBLES WAKE UP! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! (holds on to Bubbles's dead body tightly) NO!

Brick and Butch burst out of a wall.

Brick: Boomer! Give her to us!

Boomer doesn't move a muscle.

Butch: C'mon Boomer! We gotta take her to the hospital! (prys Bubbles's dead body off of Boomer and fly out)

Boomer is covered in blood and tears.

Boomer: Bubbles? (he whimpers)

He holds his head. How can this be happening? How is Boomer gonna live without Bubbles? Without her signature dimple smile? Without her sweet kisses? Without her big sky blue eyes? The answer was he couldn't. But he had to now. For Bubbles.

How could he have not known that HIM wasn't gonna just give up Bubbles freely? How could Boomer have been so stupid? No. It was not Boomer's fault. HIM. HIM was the person who made all this possible. HIM was the one that murdered Bubbles. HIM.

Boomer wiped his eyes. He was no longer sad. He was filled with determination and anger. Anger at HIM for taking Bubbles away from him. Boomer knew Revenge. Boomer was going to honor Bubbles's life. He was going to keep his promise to Bubbles. He couldn't keep his promise to Bubbles about her being fine. But he was going to keep his promise about destroying HIM. He was gonna destroy HIM. Painfully and Slowly. Just as he had done to Bubbles. HIM was going to pay for killing Bubbles.

Say goodbye to the Boomer you all knew. Say hello to Boomer Vicious.

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(tell me ideas for oneshots!)**


	2. Officer Blaze

**Enjoy! XD**

 **Title: Officer Blaze**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Summary: Blaze believes she is an officer. Random fluff and randomness. Yup, that's it.**

Brick has come home from a short trip to McDonald's and back.

Brick: I'm back! Hello? (lays the McDonald's takeout bags and Happy Meals on the kitchen table)

I hear giggling and swift movement. I smirk. That must be Blaze running around. Or rather floating around. I turn around and hear more giggling and turn back around.

Brick: Come out! You know I can sense you!

I walk into the living room as if i'm a robber sneaking into a house. Suddenly Blaze flies in out of nowhere. She makes a gun out of her hands and points it at me. Her lips were pursed and she was wearing her pink aviator sunglasses. Aw she looked so cute!

Blaze: Freeze! Put your hands where I can see them!

I do as she says.

Brick: Blaze-

Blaze: That's Officer Blaze to you! And you have the right to remain silent! I'm taking you in for...um..taking too long... to get my food!

Brick: Blaze-(Blaze glares at me) Officer Blaze, I took literally 5 minutes to go get this food-

Blaze: Tell it to the judge! I'm gonna tell him you're lying!

Brick: You don't have the authority to do that!

Blaze: Oh yea?! I have this badge! (shows me her hot pink toy police badge) This badge means i'm the boss of you!

Brick: Well can I at least ask where my wife and children are?

Blaze: Your wife is in her room with Bright.

Brick: Ok then may I go speak to her for a moment?

Blaze: As long as I chaperone you.

Brick: Alright alright. (I start for my bedroom)

Blossom is holding Bright in her arms while she reads Dr. Seuss to him. She notices me and smiles. Bright starts crying for some reason.

Blossom: Bright honey why are you crying?

Bright: Why won't those kids stop hopping on pop? (sniffs) Pop is getting hopped on and-(sniff) he could get hurt!

I roll my eyes.

Blossom: (hugs Bright tightly) Oh honey, Pop is fine. They're just playing.

Blossom babies him way too much. Seriously.

Blaze: Hey! What have you done to your child? Why is he crying?

She pokes me with her gun made out of her hands.

Brick: Don't look at me. I didn't do nothing.

Blossom: Blaze-(Blaze glares at her) Officer Blaze, how bout you go investigate the Happy meals? Go see if they have bombs in them.

Blaze: (saluts) Ok!

(flies out of the room)

Blossom: Have you seen what you have done?

Brick: What? (walks closer to them)

Blossom: Ever since you got her that police badge, she's convinced that she's Officer Blaze.

I shrug. I bring my face to Bright's.

Brick: What's up man? How you doin?

Bright stares at me through his tears and doesn't say anything. Figures. He's doesn't like me as much as his mom. Which is fine. I've got Blaze to deal with.

Blaze: Guys! Guys! Cottage cheese!

And her cottage cheese.

Blossom: Bright honey, why don't you go eat your food with Blaze?

Bright: Aren't you coming?

Blossom: Yes yes, I'll be right there. I just need to talk to Daddy for a moment, ok?

Uh Oh. That can't be good. Bright sniffs and slowly walks to the kitchen.

Blossom: You kids are allowed to watch tv while we get there and shut the door please.

UH OH. What have I done? Did I leave the toilet seat up again?! Did I forget to do laundry?! Did I accidentally let Blaze drink a little of my beer?! Ok, I did do that last one but the anticipation is killing me! WHAT WOMAN WHAT!? Blossom stood up and stared at me seductively. I shouldn't be fooled, she could just be covering her anger with lust. I cautiously rest my hands on Blossom's waist.

Blossom: I love you.

Brick: Tell me something I don't know.

Blossom bursts out laughing. I love her laugh. It's really high pitched and she snorts sometimes. It's really cute, even if she hates it.

Blossom: No really! You're amazing! You're the best husband I could ever have!

Brick: I'm the ONLY husband you've ever had.

Blossom giggles again.

Blossom: And you're such a great Dad to Blaze and Bright.

Brick: Eh, 1 out of 2 ain't bad.

Blossom: Oh stop, I'm sure Bright will come around to you sometime. He's so sweet. What you should be doing is wishing ME luck. Blaze hates me!

Brick: She does NOT hate you. She's just...uh..

Blossom: Wants nothing to do with me?

Brick: Ok you've got me there. But I think you're the best mother any kid could have.

Blossom smiles at me and I lean into her. Our lips touch and we immediately start french kissing. Our tongues fight for dominance and I win exploring Blossom's mouth. She moans into me. So hot. My hands move from her waist down to her ass and give them a firm squeeze. Blossom squeaks and I grin.

I pick Blossom up and lay her on the bed, never breaking away from each other. Blossom takes my hat off and throws it away, in return I take out the bow hair clip in her hair. Blossom's hands go under my shirt and up to my abs telling me she wants my shirt off. I rise up and pull my shirt off. We kiss again and I slowly start to pull at Blossom's robe. It falls to the ground to reveal pink and black lingerie.

Brick: Were you expecting us to have sex?

Blossom: Well that's what we're going to do aren't we?

Brick: (smirked) Yup.

I lean in real close as my hands move behind and unclasp her lacy bra. Before I can even get a look at Blossom's B cups we hear a cry.

Bright: Mama! Blaze won't give me back my toy!

Blaze: Papa! Bright won't let me play with it!

Blossom immediately gets off the bed. I sigh. These kids and always interrupting my sex. Blossom faces her back to me. I sigh and clasp her bra back into place.

Blossom: Thank you. We'll continue tomorrow.

Brick: Tomorrow!?

Blossom: Yes tomorrow because we have children to tend to today.

I kiss her one last time and she gives into me.

I pull away to take a look at her. She takes a while to open her eyes and look back up at me.

Blossom: What?

Brick: Nothing, just...I love you.

Blossom smiles at me.

Blossom: I love you too.

Blaze: Papa!

Bright: Mama!

Blossom: Coming!

Brick: Be right there!

 **(not much sense made but whatever)**

 **(I like writing about Brick and Blossom as a couple)**

 **(expect more of them)**


	3. Testing Your Love

**Enjoy! XD**

 **Title: Testing Your Love**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Summary: Bubbles feels as though Brick doesn't love her like he says he does. So she decides to test him, his response is ironically funny and heart warming.**

Bubbles was beside herself. Brick was at work and was due to be home at any moment. Bubbles sighed and finally made the decision to do it. She was going to test Brick, or rather test his love for her. Ever since they had started dating and even before then, Bubbles knew Brick wasn't the expressive type. Unless he was expressing how angry he was or how annoyed he was.

Though he had been the one to ask out Bubbles he didn't really show how much he loved her. Other than the occasional arm draped over her shoulder the bored puppy dog eyes he gave her whenever he wanted a kiss. Bubbles didn't want to completely rule out the fact that he loved her, she wanted to believe he still did. He just wasn't...appreciating her at the moment. So Bubbles would remind him.

Bubbles had planned a whole elaborate setup to convince Brick that she had died. She called a Doctor she knew to call Brick on his cell, telling him she had died in a horrible accident, as soon as he read the note she had written on a note and placed on the bedroom desktop. The note read 'I went out and will be back soon. Love you! Bubbles' She expected that after Brick read the note and got the phone call, he would put 2 and 2 together and go into shock. Right then she would come out from under the bed and comfort him, explaining the whole thing and gaining a hearty laugh. That's what Bubbles planned at least. But alas, that was not what happened.

As Bubbles laid under their bed in their room, she heard the door open and she knew immediately that he was there. She could hear him walking around the kitchen and living room, dropping off his bags before finally coming up the stairs. Bubbles felt her body tense up a bit at the sight of Brick's black Doc Martens and ripped work pants. Brick turned the side lamp on and stared at the sky blue note Bubbles had placed. Brick picked it up with his gloved hands.

Bubbles held her breath as he read it and simply threw the note back on the desktop. Right then Bubbles texted Doctor Fax, 'Now!' Brick's black and red striped Iphone rang out in Brick's pocket before he could leave the room. In seconds, Bubbles heard Brick's deep smooth voice.

Brick: Hello?

Bubbles used her super hearing to hear what Doctor Fax was saying.

Doctor: Yes, hello, is this Brick Jojo?

Brick: Yea, why?

Doctor: Well I am calling to inform you of a, horrible accident that occurred today at 10:47 involving, your spouse, Bubbles Utonium.

Brick: ...What happened?

Doctor: Unfortunately she was taking a walk to a store when...

Bubbles's heart pounded as Doctor Fax told Brick the story she had come up with. She had come up with it on a whim and hoped it was believable enough for Brick to take it seriously.

Doctor: ...a massive truck swerved off the road and slammed into her and killed her instantly.

The room got quiet for a whole 3 minutes as Brick processed the new information. Bubbles could feel her excitement bubbling up inside her! Any moment now he would become a weeping, blubbering mess! Of course, Bubbles had never seen Brick cry before but she was confident that he would. After more silence, even Doctor Fax became a little nervous. Knowing how bat-shit crazy Brick could get at alarming news.

Doctor: Brick Jojo? Are you still there?

Brick: (throat raspy and rough) Are...you talking about Bubbles Utonium?

Doctor: Yes, your girlfriend, Bubbles Utonium.

Brick was quiet again.

Brick: Is this a joke?

Doctor: What?

Brick: Is this a joke?

Doctor: No, I assure you, Bubbles Utonium is dead and we need you to come in to the hospital immediately.

Brick: Alright, sure.

Bubbles was confused. Why did he seem so ok with her being dead? Shouldn't he be falling apart?

Doctor: Alright?

Brick: Alright, I'll be right there. But let me have a cup of beer first.

Doctor: Um, very well. I'll see you soon.

Brick didn't even say goodbye as he hung up. Bubbles felt the urge to come out now but the point was lost. Brick didn't seem the least bit sad or overwhelmed. What was the point of comforting him now? Bubbles decided to wait a little bit, maybe he just didn't want to freak out in front of Doctor Fax. To keep his 'don't care' reputation. Maybe Brick was just about to fall to his knees and cry out Bubbles's name!

But no. Brick simply called someone on his cell.

Brick: Hey Babe.

Babe?! Who was Brick calling Babe?! He hadn't figured out she was there, had he?!

Brick: Nah, i'm home alone. The fucker finally died and left me. Now we can get it on in peace! Isn't that great? (person on the other line says something) Ha! I know right?

Bubbles could feel her heart literally breaking. Brick was cheating on her!? After everything they've been through!? Bubbles's body trembled and she could already feel tears starting to pool in her eyes.

Brick: Anyway, come over! You can sleep on her side if you want? (person says something)

Bubbles tried to use her super hearing to hear the other girl's voice but she couldn't concentrate! Bubbles started making silent sobbing noises as she listened to Brick's voice speak.

Brick: Alright...alright. Love ya! Bye!

Brick hung up the phone and Bubbles watched as he wrote something else on the note Bubbles had made and left the room.

If Bubbles wasn't sure about Brick's love then, then she definitely knew now! A seemingly harmless prank had ruined her life! How was she supposed to go on now? Would she keep dating Brick even though she knew he was cheating? Would she confront him? Did she have the guts to do that?! Bubbles cried some more under the bed until she decided she would confront him, downstairs. But first, with tears streaming down her cheeks, she read the note Brick had left.

'Bubbles, you ain't slick. I could see your cute ass toes from under the bed. I ain't cheating and you ain't dead. You may have fooled me in the beginning but I could tell you weren't dead. You wanna know why? Cause my heart is still intact. I'm still alive. You know why I say this? Cause if you died, I would kill myself. You are too important to me for you to NOT be a part of my life. You are hot as hell, kind and the best thing that ever happened to me. Fuck other girls who think you ain't good enough for me. Cause it's the other way around! Bubbles, I love you more than anything and I know, I'm a dumbass for not showing it more. I know it seems like the only times I'm acting all romantic is when I want sex. But the thing is, I'm not good with words, hell, I could barely make out the words ''Will you go out with me?'' but I make it work don't I? You may not notice it and I may not really express it but I DO worry about you everyday and I DO try to protect you from everything and anything even though I know I can't and, yes, I DO love you. So can we please go on with our lives now? Now come downstairs for some tea, it's almost done. 3 PS. Sorry for making you cry.'

By the end of the note, Bubbles was crying tears of joy. Brick DID love her! He wasn't cheating on her! Bubbles couldn't hold her happiness in any longer, she flew downstairs and before Brick could say a word, Bubbles placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him hard. Brick naturally leaned into the kiss.

When they finally came up for air, Bubbles's usually pale face was light pink. Brick handed her, her tea and they sat together on the couch, watching movies. Finally after their 3rd movie, Bubbles just had to ask the question.

Bubbles: Can I ask you one thing?

Brick: Sure. (sips Beer)

Bubbles: How did you write all that on just one sticky note?

 **(like?)**

 **(more?)**

 **(ideas?)**

 **(REVIEWS?)**


	4. Waiting

**Enjoy! XD**

 **Title: Waiting...**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Summary: Everyone is waiting for Bubbles and Boomer, little do they know, Boomer and Bubbles are busy...doing...stuff...(WARNING! CRINGEY!)**

Buttercup: What is taking them so long!?

Brick: They should be here by now. It's 8:46! (looks down at his watch)

Blossom: Knowing Bubbles and Boomer they probably forgot. Probably at home watching Gossip Girl on Netflix. (crosses her arms)

Butch: Or..(grins mischievously) they just could be watching Netflix and chilling.

It took a couple seconds for everyone to get what he was implying.

Buttercup: (smacks him over the head) She isn't into that stuff, Butch!

Butch: (raises hands) I'm just sayin'!

Blossom: Language Buttercup. (Buttercup rolls her eyes) Bubbles is a pure angel. She's too innocent for that.

Brick: You never know Bloss. The sweetest ones are always the naughtiest too.

Blossom and Buttercup roll their eyes.

Brick and Butch grin at each other knowingly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the blue's condo, Boomer was watching movies.

Bubbles flies in and kneels on the couch next to Boomer.

Bubbles: Good Morning Boomie!

Boomer: (smiles real big) Good Morning Cupcake! (tickles her and kisses her neck)

Bubbles: (squeals) mmm!

Boomer: (stops touching her and picks up the remote) Look!

Bubbles: Hm?

Boomer: Gossip Girl is on Netflix!

Bubbles: OMG REALLY?!

Boomer: REALLY REALLY! You wanna watch it with me?

Bubbles: (is about to scream yes until she remembers something and frowns) Umm...not really.

Boomer: Oh then, what do you want to do?(puts the remote down and looks at Bubbles with concern)

Bubbles: (sexy smile activates) I want...(lays hand on the inside of Boomer's thigh)

Boomer (looks at her hand then back at her smirking)

Bubbles: I want..(gets real close to him) you.

Boomer: Come'ere. (grabs Bubbles by the waist and pulls her ontop of him)

Bubbles is now saddled on Bommer.

Bubbles: Ha hee hee!

Boomer: (whispers in her ear gruffly) How'd you do that?

Bubbles: (giggles) Do what? (shifts her butt on Boomer's lap)

She wiggles her ass slightly and sucks on Boomer's neck.

Boomer: (moans) Damn Cupcake when did you get so naughty?

Bubbles: This morning I believe.

Boomer: Well I like it.

Bubbles brushes her lips across Boomer's neck until she meets his adam's apple. She removed her mouth and touched it with her finger.

Bubbles: (giggles) You have a bump on your neck.

Boomer: I know. Brick says it makes my voice deep. Like Darth Vader.

Boomer then looked into Bubbles eyes and said in a low gruff voice.

Boomer: Luke...I am your father.

Bubbles burst out laughing. It made Boomer warm up inside. To know that he had caused her happiness. Bubbles rested her forehead on Boomer's forehead still giggling a bit.

Boomer: Bubbles?

Bubbles: Yes Boomer?

Boomer: I love you.

Bubbles: I love you more.

Boomer: I love you most.

Boomer kissed Bubbles full on the mouth. They start to french kiss and Bubbles pulls Boomer's sweatshirt off. Their tongues move around each other and Bubbles can feel Boomer's tongue piercing touching the top of her mouth. She moaned and pulled back. She laid kisses down Boomer's neck and chest. She then stops near his navel and her fingers trail down to the bulge in Boomer's sweatpants. She touched the tip and Boomer jerked forward.

Boomer: Ah! Bubbles!

Bubbles: Sorry! I just want to try something a little different.

Boomer: Different how?

Bubbles: I'll show you, but close your eyes first.

Boomer: Ok! But you better not leave me here with a major case of blue balls!

Bubbles giggles as she pulls Boomer's sweatpants and boxers down to his hips and Boomer's hard on springs to life. Boomer shivers as he feels the cold air hit his dick. He waits for Bubbles next move, when none came he opened one eye.

Boomer: What are you-oh god!

Bubbles had taken her shirt off and her big busty breasts were squished against either side of Boomer's dick. Boomer could feel his dick throbbing almost painfully in between Bubbles's breasts. He moaned and groaned and squirmed around on the couch.

Boomer: F-Fuck...Bubb-!

Bubbles: You like this?(looked up at him)

Boomer had shut his eyes tight and was breathing heavily.

Boomer: Y-Yes! Fuck yes! Ah! D-Don't stop!

Bubbles giggled at how much pleasure she was giving Boomer.

Bubbles: I won't stop then!

To add to pleasure Bubbles leans down and licks the precum coming out the tip. She wraps her tongue around his dick and sucks hard. That sends Boomer over the edge.

Boomer: Fuck!

Boomer thrusted upward and squirted into Bubbles's mouth. Bubbles swallows it all and grins from ear to ear. Boomer looks at Bubbles wide eyed.

Boomer: DAYUM!...Can we do that again?

Bubbles giggled climbed back on top of Boomer again.

Bubbles: Sure! After you repay me with a favor. (gives him a seductive smile)

Boomer: (returns grin) Of course.

Boomer kisses Bubbles's neck as his hands trail down into the backside of her shorts. Pushing them off, leaving her completely naked. Boomer's mouth moved down onto one of Bubbles's breast.

Bubbles: (gasp) Oh, Boomie...

Boomer's tongue swirled over Bubbles's nipple, sometimes sucking on it then switching to the other. Soft moans escaped Bubbles's lips as she tangled her fingers in Boomer's curly strands. Boomer's fingers came towards Bubbles's clit and flicked over it, making Bubbles take a sharp breath in. She shuddered and her body trembled as Boomer slowly pushed one finger into her, then another, and another.

Bubbles: Mmm...!

Boomer curled his fingers making Bubbles dig her fingers into Boomer's back. She could feel her climax building up more and more and she felt like she would explode! She couldn't take it anymore! She needed the real thing!

Bubbles: Ah! Boomie!

Boomer popped Bubbles's nipple out of his mouth and glanced at Bubbles's flushed face.

Boomer: Yes, Cupcake?

Bubbles: I need- gah! I need you inside me!

Boomer: (grins) But of course, Cupcake.

Boomer removed his fingers and guided Bubbles onto his throbbing dick. He hissed as his entire dick was in and Bubbles pulled him into another kiss. Boomer held Bubbles's ass, squeezing it every now and then and Bubbles's held Boomer's face in her hands.

Bubbles found somewhat of a rhythm as she bounced on Boomer's dick. They pulled away from each other and Bubbles threw her head back in ecstasy.

Bubbles: Oh!

Boomer looked up and noticed Bubbles's boobs bounced up too and he reached up with one hand and massaged it.

Boomer: Yes! Beautiful!

Once again Bubbles could feel her climax about to burst!

Bubbles: Boomie! I'm coming!

Boomer: Gaah! Me too!

They both came at the same time screaming out each other's name. They were dazed as their orgasms washed over them, before Bubbles's head hit Boomer's chest in exhaustion, Boomer's dick still inside her. Both were out of breath but content. Boomer wrapped his arms around Bubbles's waist and kissed the top of her head. They just sat there for some time, silently, happy with just being in each other's presence. But their moment was slightly ruined when Bubbles suddenly remembered something.

Bubbles: (lifts her head and stares at Boomer in shock) Boomie! We're late! We're late! We're late!

Bubbles jumped up and hurried to put her clothes back on.

Boomer: Aww, what are we late for?

Bubbles: Breakfast with everyone! Oh, Blossom is gonna kill me! C'mon!

Boomer: (sighs and rubs his face) Alrights.

They both dressed and flew to their nearest Ihop at top speed. As they sat down next to everyone else, Butch and Brick smirked.

Blossom: Bubbles! What took you so long?!

Bubbles: I'm so sorry guys! We just got caught up in something and totally lost count of time.

Brick: Don't worry about it. I'm sure whatever it was that kept you two was worth it. (winks at Bubbles)

Bubbles's cheeks reddened and Butch smirked. Blossom and Buttercup shared a look of confusement.

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(give me requests!)**

 **(:3)**


	5. Obsessions With Red

Enjoy! XD (this was kinda sorta requested by ekka189)

Title: Obsessions with Red

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: Bubbles's obsession with Brick goes from a little cute crush into a full blown stalker case.

Ok, I'll admit it. I'm obsessed with Brick Jojo. No, I'm ADDICTED to Brick Jojo.

I feel like I can't survive without seeing him at least ONCE a day. So, I follow him around in the hallways at school, stalk ALL of his social media pages and watch him sleep through his bedroom windows. I know, I sound crazy! But I really do feel sick without him! I once tried to test my theory and I avoided Brick for a whole HOUR. Needless to say, my palms got sweaty and I couldn't stop biting my nails.

I think this all started when the Rowdyruffs came back after 12 years! They were, at first, sentenced to life in Prison, but Blossom had sympathy for them and changed it. Now they have to wear Antidote X collars to temporarily take away their powers. I was intrigued by Brick's stand offish personality and how he managed to make Blossom mad all the time. Plus He's too hot for his own good! I just found myself staring at him a lot and finding out what all his classes were and always wanting to know what he was doing all the time.

I follow him around so much that I've learned some things that no one else really knows! I know that his favorite animals are Tigers. I know that he doesn't like to wait in the lunch line so he shares with Butch or Boomer. I know that not only does he have 3 piercings on each ear and 2 under his lip but he also has a belly ring. He's so interesting! I got millions of candid photos of Brick on my Iphone, whenever I see him, (which is all the time) I take a photo. It's the reason why I never let anyone see my phone. Sometimes when I wake up in the middle of the night because of nightmares, I pull up pictures of Brick and just gaze upon them until I fall asleep again. I know, I'm insane.

Butch: Hey, where ya been?

Boomer: Outside talking to Bubbles.

Butch: (quirks an eyebrow) Bubbles? What's she doing out there?

Boomer: Bubbles was NOT- repeat- NOT floating outside Brick's window watching him jerk off.

Butch: What?!

Boomer: She does NOT have an obsession with him.

Butch: (smile spreads on his face)

Nobody but Boomer and Butch know of my obsession. Boomer once caught me looking into Brick's window and I told him. I told him not to tell anyone in exchange for a pair of Buttercup's worn panties. Of course Boomer agreed but right before he unintentionally told Butch. Who teased me endlessly. He and Blossom are happily going out. You would think that they would never be able to put their differences aside but they did. And they've been going out for months now. Buttercup and the Boomer on the other hand, I have no idea what's going on with them. They seemed like friends with benefits at first but now they're acting like a couple. Though they never officially told anyone they were going out.

Brick doesn't know of my love for him and I don't know how to feel about that. It seems like whenever a girl confesses her love to him he'll just shrug his shoulders, mutter 'ok' then leave. He doesn't really seem like one to be in a relationship. So I'll try and change far I've been fantasizing from afar, but if I start getting close and personal than maybe he'll give in to me. Maybe he secretly has feelings for me but he doesn't know how to tell me! Then I'd be doing him a favor by making the first move!

* * *

The wind whipped through my hair as I flew through the sky. My destination: the Jojo house, specifically, Brick's room. Most nights I just watch him snore and slumber but this time, I had something else in mind. As I reached the boy's small black house and recognized Brick's right away. He was lying on his back, the comforters thrown to the side. I silently opened the window and stepped into the messy room. Brick's hair was all messy and wild and he only wore a pair of boxers. His chest was bare to reveal his sculpted abs, tattooed and belly ring I was talking about. He's so hot.

I climbed in his bed and saddled him. Right then I was wearing my pajamas, which consisted of a unicorn T-shirt and purple shorts. I grinned as I saw Brick's small little patch of hair on his chin. I caressed Brick's cheek and traced my fingers down his neck to his abs until finally both hands rested on his abdomen. He squirmed a bit under my touch and I sat perfectly still as he fell back into a deep slumber. God, he's so hot.

So I kissed him. Gently at first but then harder. For a moment it seemed like he was kissing back! But when I pulled back to check, I wasn't met by his gorgeous crimson eyes. But I did see that he was smiling. Slightly. Very slightly. So I kissed him again. His lips were so soft and had a slight red tint to them. My hands ran over his chest as my made out with him. I can't help myself, I just, involuntarily grind myself on him. I could feel myself getting hotter and hotter, but it's not enough. Even though I could feel little Brick getting a little excited, I needed to go one step further. I rubbed Brick crotch and I heard him take a sharp breath inward. He seemed to be moaning in his sleep from my touches.

Isn't that amazing!? I was actually turning him on! So I stepped it up. I moved back a bit and saw that Brick's dick was creating a tent in his boxers! I pulled them down and Brick gripped the bed sheets. I gave Brick a gentle hand job, gaining more soft groans from him. Precum was already spilling out his tip. I leaned down and slowly licked it off and Brick's back arched slightly.

Brick: Nngh!

I smiled as he stirred in his bed. I wrapped my tongue around his length and nibbled a little at it. His face twisted in pleasure, yet he stayed asleep. And at this point, I'm trying to wake him up. I fit my his entirety in my mouth and sucked hard. My head bobbed up and down and Brick kept moaning and trembling.

Brick: Mm...gah-!

But then Brick's eyes started to flutter open, so I guessed that he was finally awakening.

Brick: Ah-!

I kept going and even played with his balls a bit before he came in my mouth.

Brick: Wha-? Fuck! (bucked his hips in sync with my mouth)

Brick's hot seed slid down my throat and I happily swallowed every last drop! With my X-ray vision, I was able to see Brick sit up with his elbows. But Brick probably couldn't see me very well. He still wore the collar.

Brick: The fu-? Who are-? What-?

Bubbles: Shhh...(shushes him with my finger)

I silently, gently pecked him on the lips before flying out.

* * *

The next morning, as we all arrived at Townsville High School, I spotted Brick. He was looking hot as always, in a red muscle shirt, orange cargo pants and tan Timberlands. He was talking to Butch and Boomer on the other side of the school entrance, their territory.

Blossom: Bubbles!

Bubbles: Huh?! (My head whipped back to face Blossom)

Blossom: Did you hear what I said?

Bubbles: (nods) Yup!Meet you after school in the parking lot!

Blossom: Good. (walks inside building with Buttercup)

Buttercup: Bye Bubbs.

I casually walked towards Brick and the guys. Trying not to seem guilty of anything because sneaking into someones house and giving them a blow job is not really a crime, if it's out of true love, right? Right? When I approached the guys, Butch and Boomer shared a look.

Bubbles: Hey, guys! What are we talking about?

Brick: Nothing, just this weird ass dream I had last night.

Bubbles: Dream?

Brick: Yea, some girl sneaked into my room, by the window, and gave me head.

I couldn't stop smiling.

Butch: So how was it?

Brick: Was what?

Butch: The head.

Brick smacked Butch over the head and Boomer laughed.

Brick: I'm serious! It was so- so vivid! I just-

Bubbles: Brick! I have to tell you something! Alone.

Butch and Boomer shared a look again. Butch whispered in my ear before he left.

Butch: Go get him, Bubbs.

I felt really confident about myself as Brick raised an eyebrow at me.

Brick: Yea?

Bubbles: It's me.

Brick: What?

Bubbles: It's me. The girl in your dream.

Brick: (suspicious stare) How would you know, if you were in my dream?

Bubbles: Maybe because it wasn't a dream.

Brick: You're confusing me. So what DID happen?

Bubbles: I snuck into your room late at night and gave you a blowjob.

Brick stared blank faced at me for a moment. He didn't say anything so I decided to continue.

Bubbles: I take pictures of you without you knowing, I follow you around everywhere and, just like last night, I watch you sleep.

Brick continued to stare, his jaw dropped.

Bubbles: I do all those things because...I love you, Brick Jojo!

Brick: (blinks) So...Let me get this straight...YOU were the girl in my, not really a dream, dream? YOU gave me head?!

Bubbles: (nods) And there's more where that came from. (sexy smile activates)

Brick's eyes widened which I think means that he was excited about it cause he slowly backed away from me and started to run. He's adorable! Without his powers, I could catch literally in a second but I decided to play along with his little game.

* * *

Boomer: Do you think Bubbles told him yet?

Butch: Nah. But if she did, it wouldn't really matter anyway. You know Brick isn't into dating.

Boomer: I know. I just think it would have been best if they got together. I don't know if you know this but I ship them.

Butch: What?

Brick: (comes running past them) GUYS! I WASN'T HERE! YOU NEVER SAW ME, OK!?

Boomer: Woah! What's wrong with him?

Butch: No idea.

Bubbles: Hey guys, have you seen Brick?

Both Boomer and Butch point in the direction they last saw Brick. A scream was heard and the boys saw Bubbles coming back, with Brick over her shoulder.

Bubbles: You're cute when you play hard to get, Bricky.

Brick: (whispers to the boys) Help...me...please.

Butch and Boomer shared a look for the 4th time and burst out in hysterics. They were rolling on the floor, holding their stomachs as Bubbles led Brick into the school building.

(I really like this concept!)

(thanks for the inspiration ekka!)

(remember this oneshot cause I might make a whole story out of this!)

(keep giving me requests and such)

(REVIEW)


	6. Just some ideas for y'all

**(sorry, this isn't another oneshot)**

 **(These are some ideas for oneshots)**

 **(just for some of you who don't have any ideas)**

 **Characters I write about:**

Blossom

Buttercup

Bubbles

Brick

Butch

Boomer

Berserk

Brute

Brat

Bonkers (This character and the ones under it are mine and if you want to know their looks and personality, it's in my profile)

Blaze

Bright

Butterfly

Bamboo

Brownie/Michelle

Blood

Boa

Bruiser

Bully

Blade/Brookelle

 **Scenarios I've thought of so far(most were suggested):**

How would he/she react with being dumped?

How would he/she react with being cheated on?

How would he/she react to his/her's boyfriend/girlfriend dying?

How would he/she react to being proposed to?

How would he/she react to being told his girlfriend/she can't have kids?

How would he/she react to having his/her spouse hate his/her sibling?

How would he/she react to finding out his/her spouse is depressed?

How would he/she react to being hit on by his/her's drunk crush?

How would he/she react to his/her's girlfriend/boyfriend being threatened or pursued by their exes?

How would he/she react to having to sleep next to their crush?

How would he/she react to his/her's crush dating another?

How would he/she react to his/her's girlfriend/boyfriend getting seriously hurt?

How would he/she react to having to take care of a baby?

How does he/she discipline their child?

How do the guys and girls react to being sick?

How does he/she express their jealousy?

How often does she wear her spouse's clothing?

How does he/she flirt?

What piece of clothing does he/she wear all the time that drive he/she insane in lust?

What insecurities do he/she have?

Where does he/she love to be touched?

What position does he/she like to sleep in with he/her's spouse?

What are some of he/she's personal turn offs?

What are some of he/she's personal turn ons?

 **Anyway, I could use any of these as oneshots if you want. Or if you have other oneshots ideas. Just leave it as a review or PM me.**


	7. Study Buddies

**Enjoy! XD (another requested by _ekka189_ )**

 **Title: Study Buddies**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Summary: Blossom is the smartest girl in school while Boomer is, eh, below average. To help Boomer ace his final, Blossom is assigned to him as a tutor. How will it go? Will Blossom's exceptional intellect rub off on Boomer enough for him to pass? Or will Boomer and Blossom be torn apart by the gap between their GPA?**

Boomer: _(thought) C'mon, lunch bell, c'mon!_

Boomer sat in his 4th period math class, taking a test. So far he was on problem number 8 out of 10. The strategy he had been using was that if he didn't understand a question he would skip it and come back to it at the end. When he had gotten all the way to problem number 10 and looked on to the rest of his paper, he realized that he had skipped about 80% of the questions. Boomer let out a low growl and covered his face with his hands. He despised math with a burning passion. He could never get higher than a C on ANYTHING. It's not like he didn't try. He HAD been paying attention in class, he had simply forgotten. Maybe it was something with his brain...

He turned his head to look at Bubbles, who was sitting right next to him and was done with her test. She was his counterpart so they were supposed to have most things in common. They both liked animals, parties and social media, and just like Boomer, Bubbles wasn't exactly the smartest blonde. But she scored just enough above Boomer to not be considered brain dead. There were instances that even Boomer would look at Bubbles and think 'What in the name of-' but those instances rarely ever occurred. Overall, Bubbles and Boomer were best friends. Boomer liked the fact that Bubbles didn't bring up his grades in conversation. He didn't have to pretend around her.

He caught her attention by whispering a soft 'psst'. Bubbles's big ocean blue eyes landed on Boomer, who fake cried and gestured to the test. Bubbles smiled and winked at him before turning her attention back to her fashion magazine.

Boomer finally decided to just guess on the remaining questions, hurry up and turn the test in. He was the only one left, who still wasn't done. Some of the students were starting to give him dirty looks. The bell rang exactly at the moment he got up from his chair. He handed the test to his teacher Ms. Dylan Marvil but she stopped him from rushing out the door with Bubbles.

Ms. Marvil: Hold on just a second, Boomer. I wanna talk to you.

Boomer sighed and gave Bubbles a 'go on without me' look. Bubbles nodded and walked out the door. When the rest of the students had made it out the door and the room was empty, except for Boomer and Ms. Marvil, she cleared her throat and addressed Boomer.

Ms. Marvil: Boomer, I'm worried about you.

Boomer: Ms. Marvil, I appreciate you for that but I don't think that's very necessary. I have my powers to keep me safe, remember? I mean who do you know that can lay a punch on me? Except, Brick...and Butch...and Buttercup...and probably Blossom...and DEFINITELY Bubbles.

Ms. Marvil: (rolls eyes) I don't mean physically, Boomer. I MEAN, your grade in this class is getting lower and lower every time we take a test!

Boomer: That's all?! That's such an easy fix! Let's just stop taking tests. Ok bye! I appreciate your concern! (starts for the door)

Ms. Marvil: Boomer, stop playing around. This is serious!

Boomer: (sighs and pouts) I know. It's not MY fault I forget everything.

Ms. Marvil: (leans back in her chair) You know what I think you need?

Boomer: What?

Ms. Marvil: A tutor.

Boomer's face twisted into a frown. He didn't see the point in tutors. They were basically a second teacher except this time the teacher was your peer. How was that supposed to help in learn? If anything, it made him even more anxious.

Boomer: I don't think so, Ms. Marvil. I think I've embarrassed myself enough already.

Ms. Marvil: No, I'm serious, Boomer. I want you to go to the student help's office and ask them for a tutor. It would really bring your grade up in this class! Right now you're sitting on a D and I don't want this to be the reason you have to be held back next year. You understand?

Boomer: (sigh) I understand.

Ms. Marvil: Alright, you're dismissed.

Boomer couldn't have gotten out of that classroom fast enough! He sprinted out into the hallway, rushing right past the school's student help office.

***At Lunch***

Butch: You gonna eat your fries, Boom?(reaches for Boomer's tray)

Boomer: Yes, don't touch me fries!(pulls his tray closer to him)

Butch: Tsk. Fuck you!

Butch went back to stuffing all that was on his plate in his mouth. Chewing at an alarming rate, causing itty bitty tiny bits to fly out and land all over their lunch table. Brick watched him, disgusted.

Butch: What?(swallows)

Brick: You-You've got a little...(gestures at his face but Butch continues to miss)..something on your face. J-just clean yourself up!

Butch: Oh, right!

Butch used his small napkin to daintily wipe his mouth. Boomer rolled his eyes while Bubbles giggled.

In the far side of the cafeteria, Buttercup came running, causing some people to trip and fall. She made no apology and she heavily fell into the seat next to Bubbles, breathing hard.

Bubbles: Butters! Where have you been?!

Butch: Yeah and why are you panting like a mothafuckin' dog?

Buttercup: I was (pant) in gym (pant) and Princess (pant) was being a bitch, as usual so (pant) I took her clothes while she was in the shower and (pant) threw them in the outside trash can and (pant) ran like heck! (chuckles) She's probably running around in a towel right now! Ha!

Butch: Nice! (high fives her) That bitch deserves every stare!

Boomer: Knowing Princess, she probably enjoys all the attention.

Bubbles: I guess that's true. Hey, where's Blossom?

Buttercup: Where do you think?

Buttercup turned around in her seat with everyone following where her eyes landed. On Blossom, handing out registration forms for the Mathletes.

As Student Body President it was her duty to ensure that everyone had the chance to join, even though no one wanted to. Some people rejected the flyers, others politely took it but threw it in the recycling right after and then there was Dexter. The only running member of the Mathletes. He had a crush on Blossom and was always looking for ways to impress her, But Blossom wasn't interested.

Boomer watched as Blossom enthusiastically told a group of guys all about the Mathletes. He smiled and sighed in adoration. Boomer was crushing, just like Dexter, on Blossom. Except Boomer didn't make it obvious. He kept his space between him and Blossom because he knew eventually he would do something stupid and make Blossom laugh, in the bad way. He didn't need that.

Everything Blossom did made him smile. How her long hair moved in the wind. How her pink eyes twinkled when she was excited. How she walked with confidence and always scolded Butch and Buttercup when they fought or was rude. He loved all of it.

Butch: Why do I get the feeling that Blossom is the smartest person in the entire school? Oh, I know! Maybe because she is.

Bubbles: Well she is very intelligent. She doesn't even need to study, she learns something new once and she remembers it. I can't even remember what Ms. Marvil said last class!

Brick: Psh! I can do that. I'm just not obnoxious about it. (sips his Dr. Pepper)

Buttercup: Well sure, we're just sayin' Blossom takes PRIDE in it.

Butch: Sometimes it gets annoying.

While they chatted, Boomer zoned out, thinking about Blossom. It was true that Blossom was the most intelligent out of all of them. He knew that was why they would never work out. He was the incredibly dumb one, She was the incredibly smart one. She would never associate herself with him. She was generally polite with him, saying 'Hello' and other casual sayings.

Then something hit him. Blossom was a tutor on Wednesdays! She would tutor him! Isn't that what Ms. Marvil was yapping about in class?! This was perfect! Alone time with Blossom could be life changing! They would get to know each other better, really bond and at the end of the session, Boomer could be looking at a Saturday night date with his long time crush! Why didn't he think of this sooner?!

Oh, right. He hated tutors. But wouldn't this be different? It's BLOSSOM for gosh sakes! She would work him harder than any other tutor he could think of! But wasn't that a good thing? He needed to get smarter right? But then Blossom would know exactly how dumb he was! Unless he found being unable to define square roots hot.

Boomer: Ugh. (lays head on table)

Bubbles: Boomer? What's wrong?

Boomer: Nothing. My..brain just hurts.

Butch: (smirk) How is that any different from any other day?

Boomer raised his head only to glare at his brother, before dropping it again. He gave Bubbles a certain look that said 'I'll tell you later'. Bubbles nodded in response.

Before Boomer knew it, someone was seated across the table from him. That someone was Blossom. At the sight of pink eyed redhead, Boomer quickly lifted his head from the table and sat straighter in his chair.

Blossom: Hello, everyone! How are things?

Buttercup: Great! Princess is walking around school naked!

Blossom: (arches eyebrow) Excuse me? May I ask why?

Brick: (not looking up from his phone) Buttercup over there, thought it would be a good idea to steal her clothes while she was in the shower.

Buttercup: And it was hilarious!

Blossom: (rolls eyes) Of course YOU would find it amusing but I'm afraid I have to disagree. PLEASE stop pulling pranks on people, even if they deserve it. Understand?

Buttercup pouted but nodded her head in agreement. Boomer smiled at the interaction. She loved when Blossom acted mature and responsible. He found it extremely attractive. Some people called Blossom obnoxious and bossy but Boomer thought of it as her way of taking the responsibility of being oldest.

***Next Morning, Math Class***

Ms. Marvil: Good Morning Class. Please take out your math packet and turn to page 24 for your warm up. I will be passing back your tests from yesterday.

Ms. Marvil wrote the day's lesson on the promethean board as everyone took out their packets. Everyone except Boomer who was too busy talking to Bubbles.

Bubbles: So, did you ask Blossom to be your tutor?

Boomer: No. I was too nervous!

Ms. Marvil: Bubbles and Boomer, could you care to join the class now?

Bubbles: Yes of course.

Boomer: Sorry.

Ms. Marvil took out the folder containing everyone's graded test. She started laying them on desks, starting at the front row.

Ms. Marvil: I'm very proud of the majority of the class but a few of you struggled quite a bit.

When students got their tests back, a few cheered, sighed in relief and a few jaws dropped.

Ms. Marvil: (lays Bubble's test on her desk) This worries me, Bubbles. You barely made it to a C!

Bubbles: I swear, I'll get Blossom to help me study next time!

Ms. Marvil: (sigh) That's what you said last test.

Bubbles: I know but THIS time I will!

Ms. Marvil: I hope so, Bubbles.

Boomer watched as Ms. Marvil walked up to his desk and looked up a bit. Ms. Marvil shook her head and handed Boomer his test. Boomer took it and searched for his grade and when he did, he was not happy. He sighed and ran his fingers through his curly blonde locks.

Boomer: _(thought) F. Big Ol' fat F._

Ms. Marvil: See me after class, Boomer. I have something to tell you.

Boomer nodded as Ms. Marvil went on to the other students.

***After Class***

Ms. Marvil: (smiles)I got great news for you, Boomer.

Boomer: What's that?

Ms. Marvil: (leans back in chair) I got a tutor for you.

Boomer: (nervously chuckles) D-Did you now?

Ms. Marvil: (nods) Yup. And guess who it is?

Boomer: _(thought) Please don't be Blossom. Please don't be Blossom. Please don't be Blossom._ (speech) Uh, who?

Ms. Marvil: (grins widely) Blossom Utonium. Y'know, the student body president and highest GPA in Town?

Not good. Not good at all!

Boomer: Um, yup. Yup. I've heard of her.

Ms. Marvil: Well, I got her to tutor you tomorrow after school! Please be there on time! For OUR sake?

Boomer: Uh, yea, I'll b-be there Ms. Marvil.

Ms. Marvil: (smiles) Good boy. You're dismissed.

Boomer nodded and started for the door. As he reached for the handle, Ms. Marvil called his name once more.

Ms. Marvil: And Boomer?

Boomer: (turns around) Yea?

Ms. Marvil: Don't worry. We'll get that grade up soon.

Boomer: Sure.

He slammed the door, causing the walls and floor to shake ever so slightly. This was the exact OPPOSITE of what he wanted! Tomorrow afternoon, he would make a complete FOOL of himself in front of his long time crush! How was he gonna manage? What was he gonna do?

Then, as if a light bulb lit up over his head, he got an idea. What if...he actually...STUDIED?! It was CHEATING by hiding all the information in his BRAIN. Then when he met up with Blossom, she would be blown away by how well Boomer knew his math! She would realize how cute Boomer was this whole time and desperately ask him out! Which of course, Boomer would answer yes and they would live happily ever after together! The plan was foolproof!

All he needed was to study like his life depended on it. And it kind of did.

***That Evening***

Boomer: If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room.

Butch: Whatcha doin' there?

Brick looked up from his bottle of beer as Butch stood up to face Boomer. He was at least 2 inches taller than him, towering at 6'5 ft. Though his brothers height and playful eyes didn't intimidate Boomer.

Boomer: Studying for Math. (held up his math textbook, upside down, unintentionally)

Butch: (chuckles) Studying?! Since when do YOU study?

Boomer: Ever since Blossom was assigned as my tutor.

Brick: Pinky? (sips beer)

Boomer: Her name is BLOSSOM and yea. She's tutoring me tomorrow after school so I have to learn as much as I can before then. Wish me luck.

And with that, Boomer left for his room upstairs, leaving his brothers confused. They looked at each other, both shrugged their shoulders and went back to watching Criminal Minds.

***In Boomer's Bedroom***

Boomer: _(thought) Hmm, I think the pages were 240 to 275? Or was it 400 to 437? Eh. I'll just read the whole chapter._

And so, he did. He read and read and read and read. Until he literally couldn't read any more. He studied his poor little lovesick heart out, in hopes that when the time came, he would finally impress Blossom. He fell asleep on the book, snoring and drooling. And in the morning he felt as if he was totally ready for anything the day threw at him.

***In Brick's red Ferrari***

The boys, being supposedly retired criminals, were not allowed to use their powers on school grounds. That included using flying as a form of transportation. So, the boys, of course, took the idea to steal 3 more cars. Just for old good times sake. Brick picked his red Ferrari, his most prized possession. Butch went out and found a dark green Jeep while youngest Boomer got a dark blue Lamborghini.

He daydreamed as he sat in Brick's back seat, fantasizing about how Blossom would act when realizing that he wasn't so dumb after all.

 _Blossom: (bats eyelashes flirtatiously) Wow Boomer, I never knew how intelligent and intellectual you were!_

 _Boomer: Yea, I try to stay humble y'know? Don't let anyone see my full potential y'know? Well, except you. (caresses Blossom's cheek super smoothly)_

 _Blossom giggled and suddenly looked super serious. Gazing into my eyes, getting lost in them. She held onto my muscular arms leaning in close._

 _Blossom: Boomer?_

 _Boomer: Yes, my prestigious flower?_

 _Blossom: Kiss me now._

 _Boomer: Gladly._

 _I closed my eyes leaning in close while Blossom did the same. Our lips gently touched, then moving in sync. Blossom wrapped her arms around my neck as I held on to her waist._

 _Blossom: Oh, Boomer. You're such a good kisser._

 _Boomer: It's a gift._

 _Blossom giggled again, even cuter than the last time and leaned in again. I did the same, reaching for her soft lips to touch mine once more. Until-_

Brick: Boomer!

Butch: What the hell are you doing?!

Boomer: What? What?

Boomer looked around only to see that he wasn't in the school library, with Blossom. But instead, his brother's car in the school's parking lot. He noticed that he wasn't kissing Blossom's sweet lips but instead the back of Butch's seat! He quickly pulled back, wiping the saliva from his mouth with his sleeve. He must have gotten so into the daydream, that he forgot where he was!

His brother's still stared at him, looking at him as if he was crazy! Which he kinda was. Crazy in love with Blossom!

Brick: Are you slobbering all over my car, Boomer?! Are you!?

Boomer: No! No!

Brick: Then what the fuck was that?! Boomer, (turns in his seat, grabs Boomer by the back of his collar and pulls him towards the dripping seat head) What the fuck is that!? What do you call that!?

Brick was extremely tidy about his car. He wanted to keep it looking brand new and fresh but he couldn't do that when his brother was spitting all over his seat!

Butch just turned back around and laughed out loud. He loved a good comedy.

Boomer knew he messed up when he saw how Brick's eyes seemed to glow an even darker shade of red than before.

Boomer: I'll clean it up! I swear!

Brick: You better!

Brick let go of Boomer's collar and got out of the car, Butch followed suit and they both started for the main entrance.

Brick: Oh and Boomer?

Boomer: What? (trying to wipe the saliva with his shirt)

Brick: If you're gonna fantasize about Pinky, do it in your OWN car. And take of yourself, PLEASE. (gestures towards Boomer's crotch area)

Boomer could hear Butch's loud hard laugh and turned bright red. He didn't MEAN to get a hard on by Blossom, it just kinda..happened. She was just too damn pretty! Anyway he continued to clean Brick's seat and went to class.

***After School Parking Lot***

Brick: Boomer! Ain't you coming?

Boomer stood at the entrance of the school once more, waiting for Blossom. Everyone was mingling out in the parking lot and more were filing out of the school.

Boomer: No, I got tutoring remember?

Brick: Oh, right. Well find your own way home. (turns to his car)

Butch: Have fun with Pinky! (waves to him as he jumps into Brick's passenger seat)

Boomer: Her name is Blossom!

He yelled after him but they had already drove off. He continued to wait, waving to a couple people who addressed him.

Bubbles: Boomer! What are you doing?

Boomer: Oh hey, Bubbles. I'm actually uh waiting for Blossom.

Bubbles gave him a weird glance as she nodded and walked back to her cheerleading squad. Boomer waited some more until he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see the one person he was waiting for.

Boomer: Blossom! (grins widely)

Blossom: Boomer, where have you been? I've been waiting in the library for over 30 minutes!

Boomer: Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought-um sorry!

Blossom: (smiles) It's ok. Just follow me.

She started to lead him back into the school building. Meanwhile in Boomer's mind he cursed himself for being so stupid.

Boomer: _(thought) Of course she would want me to meet her in the library! So stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Blossom: Boomer? Are you alright?

Boomer: Yea yea, I'm fine!

Blossom: Ok then, (gives a small smile) have a seat and we'll start with going over Math.

Boomer: (plops in the chair next to Blossom) Ugh, my worst subject.

Blossom's grin never left her face as she proceeded to go over Boomer's Math subjects. Which he in turn aced. Boomer cheered in his head every time he answered a question correctly and Blossom would give him a 'Good job'. He thought that he had done well until Blossom switched subjects.

Blossom: Alright, it seems like you're already excelling in Math so let's go over History.

Boomer: Uh, History?

Blossom: Yea, isn't it one of the classes that you're currently failing in?

Boomer: Uh sure yea sure.

Blossom: Ok, I'll start off easy. What year was the Declaration of Independence signed?

Boomer: Ummm, 1443?

Blossom: Incorrect actually, it was 1776. Next one. Which countries declared neutrality in World War 2?

Boomer: Oh, I know this one! Is it-Is it uh Germany?

Blossom: No um, they were actually the ones that STARTED World War 2. Um next one, this one is easy. Who was the first president of the United States?

Boomer: ...Abraham Lincoln? NO! Obama? No no no no no! I know this! It's Martin Luther King Jr isn't it? Isn't it?

Blossom: (sighs) No.

Boomer slumped in his seat as Blossom closed her binder full of subjects. He should have known they wouldn't be going over just ONE subject. How could he have been so...DUMB? Now Blossom knew just how clueless he was. He gripped the arms of the wooden chair, making his knuckles turn white.

Boomer: _(thought) She'll never like an idiot like me. I should just give up._

Boomer's eyes started to water, tiny droplets falling on his lap. Blossom noticed and put her hand on his shoulder compassionately.

Blossom: Hey, Boomer. Don't cry.

Boomer quickly wiped his eyes, cursing himself for making things worse.

Boomer: _(thought) Great. Now she thinks I'm a-_

Before he could finish his thoughts he felt something soft gently touch his lips. He realized it was Blossom but before he could kiss back, she pulled away. He was left stunned as Blossom shyly looked at him.

Blossom: You don't have to be super smart for me to like you. I love you just the way you are. (rubs Boomer's chin with her thumb)

How did Blossom know that, that was what he was crying about? But that's besides the point, BLOSSOM KISSED HIM. She said she loved him! This had to be the best day of Boomer's entire life.

Boomer: Blossom, would- would you like to go out, with me, sometime?

Blossom: I wouldn't dream of anything better.

Blossom smiled at Boomer, making him melt. He was bold as he held Blossom's face in his palms and passionately kissed her lips. Nothing like the first one. Blossom wrapped her arms around Boomer's neck as he firmly held her waist.

Boomer: _(thought) WAY better than any daydream._

Librarian: Ahem!

They pulled away to see the school's librarian scolding them. Blossom quickly fixed herself while Boomer just kept smiling.

Blossom: Sorry Mrs. Hanford. We'll be leaving now.

Mrs. Hanford nodded as Blossom packed her things and grabbed Boomer's hand. They walked out of school swinging their arms in happiness. As they got into Blossom's cotton candy pink mini convertible, she said something that made Boomer's heart swell with joy.

Blossom: So since you still need help with History, I guess we're gonna be study buddies from now on right?

 **(sorry for the long wait, I haven't been feeling myself lately)**

 **(I hope you enjoyed the extra long one shot)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(and send some ideas if you have any)**

 **(I'll try to update all my stories soon!)**


End file.
